One Last Chance
by Tekken is teh sex
Summary: AU:Kazuya is a dark and lonely man ruled under the power of the evil Heihachi haha, he's a ruler!. Taken by the Devil, he believed no one could save him. But can this mysterious girl just be the one? KazxJun because I never write anything else.
1. Prologue

It's short because it's the prologue.  
"What is this exactly?" you might ask. Well... it's something I thought of during class (well, just a scene of it, technically...) and I was all lie "OMG THAT'S SO 'DORBLE!" Of course I never said it aloud because It was during testing and it would look funny. Oo

Kazuya, Jun and anybody else I will mention in this story are all the sole property of Namco and I don't own them in anyway. I wish I did (heh...)

-----

Prologue:

He stared deeply into her eyes and wondered what that strange attatchment was. That strangle little click that happened whenever she was near. It almost seemed instantaneous, this flickering feeling that only haunted him when she was there. He noticed it when he first saw her. And it never took him long to react in a way that was not like himself.

He'd find himself smiling. He NEVER smiled. Not him. This was foreign to him. But it didn't seem so lately, now that she was a great part of his life. She'd smile back too, and that made him smile even more. Her smile was so beautiful. That was another thing new to him. These overwhelming feelings of adoration. Since when did Kazuya, THE Kazuya, ever adore anyone? This was something he would have never done, until he met her.

He started to get that feeling more often now. Now that she spent more time with him, and, it seemed, only him. He felt a great possessivness, as well as a great adoration for her. She didn't pay attention to the men that ever paid attention to her, but to him, the mysterious one that at first didn't have anything to do with her.

And she followed him around too. She enjoyed his company, even if he was quiet and never talked. But she would enjoy sitting near him, watching him, or even just sitting there doing her work that Heihachi or Lee assigned her. She had a great admiration for him as well. He was baffled by this. As well as greatly enamored by something so simple.

She was the first ever woman, as well, to give him the time of day beside his deceased mother. That's who she reminded him of. His late mother. He loved his mother dearly and her death was the start of a terrible beginning. Maybe, just maybe, Jun would be the end of that torment.

He continued to stare into her eyes and she stared intently back into his eyes as well. Her eyes were well focused and dancing with emotion. Kazuya found himself capivated by her openess in this respect. She shared so much with him already, but now all he had to do was look into her eyes.

"Kazuya... what are you-" she found it hard to finish the sentence, seeing as his face was closing in on hers.

Both Kazuya and Jun found no need for words after that, as she slowly closed her eyes and tentatively allowed him to press his lips against hers. Soon after they both found it to be magic.

Passion arose from that moment on and consummed them both, leaving eachother wanting, needing to have more of eachother.

Devil and Angel.  
Light and Dark.  
How on earth did they come together?  
This is their story.

* * *

Haha. this is gonna' be fun. I'm pretty sure I spelled a thousand things wrong. But that's okay because I'm feeling crappy and I'm tired and yeah.  
Oh, um, it's a AU and it's sorta' like this OMG Kazuya is some sort of prince thing and Heihachi is the crappy ruler and Jun is something. I know what she is, I'm just not gonna' tell you.  
I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING HEAD TRAUMA! TT I know you hate me now.  
"Oh, I see, she has enough time to make up an entirely different story but not complete a chapter of Head Trauma. Uh huh. GO HOME NOW!" _angst  
_I love you guys anyway. I hope you enjoy this story anyways.

R+R


	2. Enter Kazuya

Haha. Actual first chapter. It sucks and is short because this is just the basic feel of the characters. Next will be, you guessed it, Jun. Because I'm an obsessive stupid little fangirl and I know I act stupid so no one needs to contradict me.  
I hope you like it so far ;;

Kazuya, Lee, Heihachi etc are the sole property of Namco and I do not own them in any way gosh darn it.

----  
Enter Kazuya Mishima  
----

He strode into the room with an arrogant aire. Very few people stayed by him when he was like this. He had just gotten into a heated dispute with his ignorant father and he did not need to deal with this, not now, not ever. Letting out his anger on the punching bag in his own personal gym wasn't going to help, as usual, as his anger, once flared, never came down the same lifetime. Servants scurried out of his way as he made his way through the corridor and out the door into the garden.

This was Kazuya Mishima, rejected from God and taken by the Devil. This was the unlucky soul bound forever into the Devil's schemes and torments. The one no one cared for and no one made notion of unless he was to deal with them personally. As he quickly and furiously made his was through the garden to his own little sanctuary the Devil awoke to the current situation.

_He's quite a bother isn't he, Kazuya?  
_"I don't want to talk about it"  
_Oh but Kazuya, you must think of me as your parent as well as your savior. Tell me your troubles.  
_"You were there to witness it, why should I recall the event?"  
_Because you need the anger, Kazuya. You need it to live, for it is the only this that keeps you alive. It is all you need to live, excluding me._  
Kazuya grunted. "It doesn't take recalling that incident to rile me up. Just thinking of him..." He huffed and the Devil smiled.

The devil left him shortly after that. He knew that was all Kazuya needed for motivation. His father was the driving force of his anger, and unless he had his anger, the Devil had no need for him. So whenever he saw the opportunity, Devil would prod him with unwanted memories. Just to spur him on.

By the time Kazuya got to his own little sanctuary he was ready to strike to kill. He immediately began his arduous work on the punching bag. The anger consummed him more and more, allowing him to put more fire, more power, and more intensity to every blow of the fist. And it wouldn't be until hours later when he would succumb to his exhaustion and walk down his personal hall, into his room, and slumber.

----

Kazuya was indeed not a morning person. Everyone knew it. He was more snappy in the morning. His brother though, would not care. He would pester and pester him in the morning, trying to bring him into an extremely agitated state and see if he could survive. Kazuya was always close to obliterating his brother from existance, but Lee, in the morning, would be just a little quicker. Kazuya DESPISED mornings. There would never be anything good to it.

For one thing, it brought him a new day of torture. If indeed God was a merciful god he would surely take pity on Kazuya and kill him some night. His like was going nowhere fast and Kazuya wasn't excited to see what a new day would bring him because he always knew the answer: nothing. There was nothing new in his life. There was nothing to look foreward to. It would just be one grueling day after another.

For another thing, everyone seemed to be more annoying in the morning, especially his brother. But the servants and their bustling, his father and his inane speeches, it just all seemed to get to him more in the morning than any other time of day, and for every one else, that spelled death if they did just the wrong thing.

Kazuya awoke and his dim room and sighed. He could already feel the day was going to be bad, but he also felt it would be different. In what way, he didn't know, and he really didn't want to find out either. He sat up and decided the only way he was ever going to find out what was different was if he actually did something instead of sit there.

Kazuya quickly cleaned himself in his facilities and dressed in his white robes. If this day wasn't going to be different, he didn't want to look like a fool by dressing up. He should just act like it was a normal everyday day. And so that's what he did.

He walked back to the domain where his father spent most of his time. Kazuya scoffed. Heihachi was not fit for this job. He was too stupid to realise just exactly how do do it and do it right. Of course, he would never say so aloud, but when he became the one in power, he would show how, just exactly HOW, to govern.

When Kazuya walked through the corridor to the throne room there were many fleeting eyes and hurried exits from his sudden presence. Heihachi looked up with disinterest, especially when he saw who it was. He had been chatting to Lee, his adopted son, and continued the conversation just as if Kazuya hadn't have walked in. Kazuya took his position on the right of Heihachi and just a little back. Kazuya showed no disdainful attitude towards his father, not now.

The day went by quite uneventful. Nothing happened in the morning or in the afternoon. It wasn't until Kazuya was about to retire for the night that he saw something quite interesting. Something he did not know why moved him so much. But, whatever the reason, all he knew is that he had a strange familiar feeling. Something sparked inside of him. He did not know whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

But it surely would change his life.

* * *

And scene! Lolz. _ahem  
_So this is Kazuya, like you didn't know him anyways. I really don't know what to say about this chapter except...  
I'M SOO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS YOU MIGHT SEE! I'm just not good like that and I don't like to proof-read (because I'm stupid) and I just post stuff once it's done because I want to get started on the next chapter ASAP and I'M SORRY!

R+R


	3. Angel Sent

Nar har har har! Chapter Two! ABOUT JUN! NAR HAR HAR HAR!  
ahem  
wasn't working for a while and I was like "NOOOO! STUPID I JUST FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!" _bangs head repeatedly on the computer, checks DA, submits several poems, then checks if it's working, which it was! yes!_  
So here it is. You're lucky you got it. 

Jun and everybody else are the sole property of Namco and not me, but you should really know that by now

----  
Angel Sent  
----

By the time she arrived at the Mishima Palace it was dark and no doubt people had already started to quit the day and sleep. She felt bad because of that. She didn't want to disturb people now, but she also needed the sleep too, and no one could deny the fatigue after a long day of travel. But she took this job anyway, saying goodbye to friends and family, because she couldn't stay forever and she wanted to earn money and help the people in need.

This was Jun Kazama. The pure simplistic girl that was very close to nature and those that dwell within it. The innocent soul with kindness within her every cell. She had an affinity with the animals. They just seemed to walk up to her showing no fear. She was a much more emotional than a physical person.

Quite the opposite of Kazuya.

She rode in the carriage with aprehension in her heart. She looked to her only traveling companion, Paco, a little song bird with a wounded leg. She would fix it as soon as she had her own room.

"Well, Paco, what do you think?" The bird twittered softly. Jun giggled.  
"It's a very big place." She stared at the palace with awe. She had never seen such a large domain.  
"I hope we don't get lost..."

The carriage came to a stop in front of the large refined oak doors. The guards nodded to acknowledge her presence and slowly opened the door.

_That must be a pain to open..._

When she entered, so did one of the guards. He assured her that she would be safe here. She would have to check in with the King first before going to her permanent home. Jun nodded and allowed the guard to lead the way. Along the way, the guard began to ask her questions.

"This your first time meetin' the king"  
"Yessir."  
"So what brings you here?"  
"The King wanted me for personal business."  
"Oh, your the healer, eh?" The guard chuckled. "You're pretty young to be a professional healer, aren't ya?"  
Jun blushed and cast her look to the floor. "Um, I don't know... I guess..."

The rest of the walk through the long corridor was silence. Paco was resting easily on Jun's shoulder and the helpful guard just seemed to be tired. Jun was sure that just walking down these corridors would make a man tired. When they came to the throne room the guard stopped.

"When he tells you where you're to be staying, you come back out here and I'll take you there."  
"Thank you sir. You've been a real help." Jun smiled.  
He bowed slightly. "Just doin' my job."

Jun entered the throne room and immediately felt an evil aura about. She was shocked at how strong it was, but she kept this down inside her, not revealing it to the king. She patted Paco's head, trying to calm him down. Paco trusted Jun and stayed on her shoulder, but he was not completely at ease.

Jun saw the king in his throne in the back of the room with his two sons on either side of him. Heihachi seemed much older in person than from the pictures she'd seen. On the right was his adopted son Lee, the silver haired demon, some would say. He was a handsome one, but she knew of his lifestyle and his playboy attitude. If she were wise, she would try to cut her contact with him to a bare minimum.

The one on the left though, Kazuya, he was the more interesting one. The evil aura was clearly being emmited from his simple presence, yet, she felt it was not his. He stared at her at first with displeasure, but that faded quickly. His look softened, a portion of the aura dying. Jun was curious, this new feeling in her welling up inside. But the reverie was broken as soon as it started.

"You must be Jun Kazama, correct?" The king asked in a booming voice.  
She snapped her attention to the king. "Uh, yes, I am. You sent for me for-"  
"Yes yes, you're the healer. Seeing as it is very late and everyone will want to retire for the night as soon as possible, I will tell the details of your duties tomorrow. Your living area will be located in a small, somewhat remote cottage in the garden. I hope you don't mind if it's a little walks away-"  
"Oh no, King Heihachi, I don't mind at all." She answered honestly. The farther away from civilization, the closer to nature. And that was the best place for Jun to be.  
"Alright then. Be here in the throne room in the morning. I will relate to you what you will be doing for me. That is all." And he cut their conversation short.

Jun was left hanging, and didn't know whether the king had anymore to say or not, but she just bowed and left. If he had anymore to say, he surely would not have cut the conversation like that. When she was outside the throne room she sighed and turned to the guard.

"Harsh, ain't he?"  
"That could very well be an understatement."  
"Heh. Just think. You've only just met him. Think how his servants must feel."

Jun shuddered. Their cold-blooded king had been around for quite a while. Jun told the guard where she would be staying and followed him there. She felt bad for the guard. She knew he really didn't want to walk all this distance, but it was his job, and under Heihachi's rule, who's to say no to such a task?

Jun was in awe at the moonlit garden. She hadn't seen so much of nature since she was a little girl living with her parents. Flowers of all kinds and colours flourished everywhere, though the moonlight painted them a blue hue at this time of night. She would just have to look at the vibrant colours in the morning. There were several trees as well. Jun breathed in. She just might like it here.

After a while, the guard came upon a small cottage, the one Heihachi said she would be living in. It was quite small, but she could deal with it. It would only be her and Paco anyways. She bowed to the guard and thanked him again and watched him walk away.

When she went inside the cottage, it was already well furnished with everything she could need. She quickly found the bedroom and set up a little place next to the bed where Paco could sleep. Once everything was set she climbed in bed and set Paco down. Paco hopped to his little nesting area and comfortably sat inside.

"Goodnight Paco." Paco chirped and rested his head behind his wing.

Jun eased herself down inside her suprisingly soft bed. Today had been an interesting day. She hoped it would be just like this tomorrow. She closed her eyes and nudged against the pillow. Tomorrow should be a nice calm restful day.

Tomorrow, though, was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

YAAA! I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!  
Paco is MINE! I OWN PACO! He lives outside my window I LOVES HIM!  
So Namco doesn't own Paco. And they never will. 

R+R


	4. Dawn Starts a New Day

Ha. Ha ha ha. I have no clue what I'm doing. ;; I love KazxJun so muuuuch...  
I have discovered I can't write long detailed chapters to save my life. I can write poetry though...  
I should make a KazxJun poem. XD 'dorble!

Again, I don't own any Tekken characters because you know what would be happening if I did _wink wink nudge nudge_

----  
Dawn Starts a New Day  
----

Kazuya was in the middle of his rigorous work-out when the devil came to him that night. Kazuya was furious. What the hell was he thinking of? Those feeling that clouded him when she entered the room, it was not like him at all. He went even as far as to let his icy demeanor falter under her soft innocent eyes. It was like she put a spell under him, an enchantment. He pounded his fists harder.

_Kazuya, why are you so angry this time? I did not see your father do anything especially irritating today..._  
Kazuya stopped. "It's that girl... that Kazama girl..." He clenched his fists.  
_Ohh, that new girl. What is it that troubles you so much? _But the devil already knew.  
"Who does she think she is? Coming in there and... just... staring at me! I weakened myself in front of her, even! I softened myself before her... I softened myself..." He felt himself growing weary. It was all too much for him for the day.  
_Kazuya, this has been a turning point, perhaps. You need to become stronger so you will not weaken in front of her. Strengthen yourself, Kazuya. You will not faulter again._ And the devil left cruelly.

Kazuya thought he had done enough damage to the punching bag and left, slowly dragging his aching body to his room and swiftly falling asleep, with one thought in mind.

_Tomorrow starts a new day. I will train harder, lessening my weak side. Then I will not have to worry._

---

Jun awoke to Paco's twittering. It was a bright day, and she smiled. She was going to have to explore the garden today, she wanted to make time for that.

"Good morning Paco." Paco hopped on his good leg to Jun and sat down next to her. Jun stroked his feathers smoothly.  
"Today is a lovely day. After we meet with the king, would you like to help me explore the garden." He chirped, Jun smiled and got up. Today was going to be a good day.

After walking all the way back to the palace and eventually finding the throne room (she still wasn't quite accustomed to how large this place was and she didn't know her way) she talked to Heihachi about her jobs. He said she was there for emergencies, so she would really just be like a tenant in his domain, but if anyone from town needed to be healed, they could come to her. She left not knowing that the king would charge the townspeople for a service she would have given free.

Jun was glad that Paco had a few trees to flutter in and rest. She knew that Paco must've been more appreciative of the surrounding beauty of the garden. Although the moonlight gave it an eerie beautiful blue glow last night, it was more vivacious than she would imagine, therefore more beautiful. Jun finally felt like she was home.

Walking through the garden she came upon a clearing, and an unfamiliar pathway. Jun's curiosity got the better of her and before she knew what she was doing she felt her legs carry her across to see where the path's destination was. This might have been a bad choice for her if she were someone else.

Several yards away from the path's start she met up with the man she saw last night, the one with the evil aura. She gasped and he looked up from adjusting his robes. She feared he was in his territory and blushed. He just cocked his head and headed towards her.

"Are you lost?" He asked, no real concern or care in his voice. Jun noticed it.  
"Um, acutally..." she looked around and decided she did not know her surroundings. "Yes, I am"  
"Did you talk with the king yet?" He did not really want to make a side stop to her little cottage, but if it would get her out of his hair, it would have to be done.  
"Yes I have." She answered and she heard Kazuya sigh just a little.  
"Let me escort you back to your premise, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask one of the sevants inside the palace." And he swiftly began walking again.  
"Thank you so much..." She bowed, though he was not watching, and quickly caught up to him. She felt Paco alight on her shoulder and she felt a little more comfortable. She needed to learn his name so she could properly thank him in the future.

The whole walk back was all in silence aside from Paco's random twitters and chirps of happy-heartedness that made Jun feel the same way. Paco was her only friend in this entire place which could make a person feel lonely. Though she greatly valued the company of animals, a human she could converse with was always nice.

Jun looked to Kazuya and noticed he was rather stiff when he walked. She did not know if it was the arrogant aire he wanted to present or if it was stress from one reason or another. Seeing that the cruel king Heihachi was his father, she would assume it was the latter, though the former probably contributed to it.

After a while they began to cross paths that she fairly remembered and recognized. She smiled because she knew the awkwardness would be gone soon and she could forget the first impression she had given him: a helpless little wandering fool.

When they approached her cottage he turned sharply to her and bowed. She bowed respectfully back.

"Thank you so very much..."  
"You are welcome Ms. Kazama."

This left Jun to stammer. She didn't want him to know, of course, she had dignity to uphold as well. How did he know her name? She knew the king himself knew, but did he know her name all along, or did he have an exceptional memory? Instead of looking like a fool, she smiled and got inside her cottage, thinking he had left after he knew she was inside. She leaned against the door and slid down it and exhaled a breath she didn't know she kept.

"That was mighty strange, wasn't it Paco?" He sat there listening, looking.  
"He's quite the mystery. I wish I could learn more about him." She laughed. "I wish I knew his name first, though."

Outside her door Kazuya was still standing, with a faint smile on his face. He had made her uncomfortable since he knew her name. He delighted in that. He always liked to brag about a knowledge he knew that another person didn't know. He knew she didn't know her name, and his knowing hers made her feel... it looked like embarresment. And who wouldn't? Especially since he was the prince. Not one talked about much, mostly rumours or soft secrets, but no one really talked about him. And from the looks of her, she didn't get into gossip.

"She's quite a lady..." was all he said before he returned his quick pace towards the palace.

* * *

Oh mah gaww... did you know that this is the FIRST ever story I used the word perhaps? I think that makes me look classier than I really am XD How awesome is that? Yeah, I thought so.

R+R


	5. For the Time Being

Yei! Stuff! Chapter Five! Wewt!  
Okay, I'm done celebratin'

Don't Own Tekken, any of it's characters, blah blah blah...

-----  
For the Time Being  
-----

Kazuya stood at his father's side, as he always did, but instead of his usual thoughts of revenge and gaining power, his thoughts turned to the new girl that was staying with them. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? This was something Kazuya did not like. Not at all. And yet, there was some comfort in seeing her face. What could it possibly be?

There were many times he was snapped out of his thoughts when Heihachi had something for him to do. It was almost like he was snapped back into reality. Like he wasn't there until the harsh call of his father. He was angry, yes, but the girl's memory lingered in his mind and he didn't have the ire he used to on any normal day.

But wasn't today normal as well? What made this day so much different than the others? She wasn't here, she certainly didn't play a big role in Kazuya's life. So why did today feel so different? Why did he feel safer and better inside his mind where she was? Why did she make him feel so good? Like he was worth something?

He figured this was all silly banter in his mind. These thoughts should not be even considered as important. It was all just the rush of things. Yes, that's what it was. Her sudden appearance and quick meeting that morning was all a little fast. She was already getting in his hair. Too much contact in too little of time.

But the question still remained, why did he feel worth something when around her, even just thinking of her? The devil suggested it was because of his weakness, but Kazuya thought it was deeper, although took the devil's advice and kept it close in mind. There was something there and he didn't know what it was. Not yet, anyway. He would find out soon. Since this was plaguing his mind, he wouldn't be able to focus on more important things.

The devil said he should get rid of her as soon as possible, to get him back into what was really important. The more Kazuya thought about it, the more he protested. There was something in her, something about her that kept him from ridding himself of her at that moment. He just couldn't do it now, not now, he would feel so... empty...

But still, it troubled him. He only met her twice and already, he felt an attachment to her. A secret bond that even they didn't know about. It was strange, but he was sure she felt it too. He couldn't talk to her about it, that would be beneath him. But he wanted to talk to her more about it. Talk to her and get it straightened out. Get it together...

"Kazuya! Get the Healer, Jun. It seems one of our townspeople has an illness, we'll just let her take care of him." Kazuya looked on with a daze, then became ice cold, once again.  
"Yes, King Heihachi." He hated calling him that. It was much too demeaning.

So he left. He left harshly, swiftly, and with agility. Out of the throne room, down the corridor, and into the garden. He was going to have to talk to her again. It's been several hours after she needed help back to her home, so it shouldn't be so awkward. But it was still quite too soon for him to be talking to her again. But it was business and business was something he could handle under any given situation.

He was ready then. He had to be ready to talk to her. To see her face, her small smile, her hair that flowed gracefully around her neck. He had to be because if he wasn't, what would he say? He couldn't just stand there at the door and expect her to know what he wanted. So he was ready to say what he needed to say then escourt her back into the palace walls.

He kept thinking of her, who she really was, and what she really was doing here. This was the last place he'd expect to find someone innocent like her. Yet, here she was, in the place she shouldn't be. In his mind, he didn't know whether she was welcomed or not. Without her he would have been fine, but now that she was there, it was like he didn't know how he lived before that.

And that was strange.

Kazuya walked quickly and straight until he got to her little cottage. He found it a little difficult to knock on the door once he got there, but he did and waited patiently until she opened the door. She was a little shocked to see him there again, but she stood there waiting for his explination.

"Someone from the town is ill. Heihachi requires your help." And he was quite thankful that his tongue did not get tied in his speech.

Jun nodded and got a little sack with things used for healing and they both left for the palace once again. Jun's little bird sat on her shoulder while they walked. Kazuya would never show it, but he was amazed at that bird's trust in her. Why did that bird just sit there? Why wasn't it afraid of her?

Why was she so enchanting?

Kazuya pushed that last thought out of his head. He didn't need to be distracted. Distractions were for the weak. So they walked in silence. His devil urged that he take care of her right there, claim she must've been killed sometime during the day. But Kazuya was against that. He didn't want Jun not to be there right now. Just for now.

Once they got into the throne room, Heihachi asked Kazuya to escourt her to a small room which, from then on would be her working space for when they needed her. Kazuya mumbled as he left, wishing that Heihachi would have told him that before he made the unnecessary stop there. Jun had to walk a little quicker, he noticed, when he sped up out of anger. Kazuya held down a smile and eased his pace.

When Jun was doing her healing procedure, he was in awe. How could this young thing know so much about the human body? How long did she study? She had well enough knowledge to surpass Kazuya on what he knew about the human body and healing. She was adept at this. She pinpointed just exactly what and where the sickness was in little time and treated him immediately. When she was done, she said it would only take a little under a week for him to fully recuperate.

Kazuya escourted her back to her cottage and commended her for her skill and was off. She was indeed very skilled. The town really did need her.

So, for the time being, the devil's suggestions were not any part of the matter.

* * *

Yei? I think it's okay. Yeah.  
Okay, so I thought of another story idea, but I don't know if I want to go through with it. Jun would be... ten and Kazuya is sixteen, I think, and stuff happens. I don't know though, it really depends if people want to read it. -_sigh_- I probably shouldn't since juggling two stories at once is difficult enough.  
Which means I'm probably going to write it anyway. I hate being sick.

Anyway, R+R


End file.
